


Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronichles - Time Line

by Omega696



Series: Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stories Time Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magus Chronicles Time line:<br/>The temporal order of the Magus Chronicles Stories<br/>A guide to how they fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronichles - Time Line

The Magus Chronicles: Time Line  
This is a guide to where the stories occur in relation to one another.  
Some intersect, others occur after everything else.  
(This will be updates as new stories are added)

[Volume 1 – The White Horse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/295190/chapters/472384)

[Oil Paint and Still life (Occurs before chapter 17: Coming Home of Volume 1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/318380)

[Volume 2 – The Black Horse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/308562/chapters/493696)

[Volume 3 – The Red and Pale Horses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/376299/chapters/614042)

[The first Christmas (towards the end of Volume three and after)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/300749)

[Legacies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400680/chapters/660261)

[The Final Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/372744)


End file.
